Vacuum cleaners can comprise an agitator for agitating debris on a surface to be cleaned so that the debris is more easily ingested into the vacuum cleaner. In some cases, the agitator comprises a motor-driven brushroll that rotates within a suction nozzle. The suction nozzle can comprise a sole plate fastened to the underside of the suction nozzle to secure the agitator and define a suction inlet.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art sole plate 10 of a vacuum cleaner that comprises a perimeter frame portion 11 having a front wall 12 and rear wall 13 joined by two side walls. Linear cross ribs 14 extend between the front wall 12 and rear wall 13 of the perimeter frame portion 11 to provide stiffness to the frame portion 11. The space between the linear cross ribs 14 and the front and rear walls 12, 13 define suction nozzle openings 16.
FIG. 2 is cross sectional view of a portion of a prior art suction nozzle 20 of a vacuum cleaner including the sole plate 10 from FIG. 1. The suction nozzle 20 may, for example, be provided as a base for an upright-type vacuum cleaner or as a cleaning head for a canister-type vacuum cleaner. As illustrated, the sole plate 10 is fastened to the underside of the suction nozzle 20 to secure an agitator 22 disposed within the suction nozzle 20. The linear cross ribs 14 of the sole plate 10 are typically arranged such that they are substantially parallel to and in contact with a surface to be cleaned S as illustrated.